Australian cricket team in India in 2010–11
The Australian cricket team toured India, playing three One Day Internationals and two Test matches between 1 and 24 October 2010. Squads Tour Match | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 505/8d (144.3 overs)'' | runs-team1-inns1 = Marcus North 124 (128) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Pragyan Ojha 3/67 33.3 | score-team2-inns1 = 177 (45.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Piyush Chawla 82 (102) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ben Hilfenhaus 5/47 12 | score-team1-inns2 = 187/6d (41 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shane Watson 104* (121) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Piyush Chawla 3/64 15 | score-team2-inns2 = 174/0 (36 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ajinkya Rahane 113* (111) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ben Hilfenhaus 0/24 6 | result = Match drawn | venue = Sector 16 Stadium, Chandigarh | umpires = Sudhir Asnani (Ind) and Sanjay Hazare (Ind) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Australians won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 428 (151.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shane Watson 126 (338) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Zaheer Khan 5/94 (30 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 405 (108.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sachin Tendulkar 98 (189) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 5/64 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 192 (60.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shane Watson 56 (59) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ishant Sharma 3/34 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 216/9 (58.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = VVS Laxman 73* (79) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ben Hilfenhaus 4/57 (19 overs) | result = India won by 1 wicket | venue = PCA Stadium, Mohali, Chandigarh | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Zaheer Khan (Ind) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = This was the first occasion ever where India won a Test match by 1 wicket }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 478 (141 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Marcus North 128 (240) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Harbhajan Singh 4/148 (43 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 495 (144.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sachin Tendulkar 214 (363) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 3/105 (28 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 223 (75.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ricky Ponting 72 (117) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Zaheer Khan 3/41 (11.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 207/3 (45 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Cheteshwar Pujara 72 (89) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Shane Watson 1/20 (5 overs) | result = India won by 7 wickets | venue = M. Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Sachin Tendulkar (Ind) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Bad light ended play early on day 1 * ''The tenth time in a row India lost the toss (the most by any team) * ''During the first innings, Ricky Ponting became the highest Australian run scorer in Test matches against India * ''Sachin Tendulkar went past 14,000 runs in this Test match * ''Test debuts: Cheteshwar Pujara (Ind) and Peter George (Aus) }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Nehru Stadium, Kochi | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Amiesh Saheba (Ind) | motm = | toss = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 289/3 (50 overs) | score2 = 292/5 (48.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Clarke 111* (139) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 2/57 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 118 (121) | wickets2 = Clint McKay 3/55 (10 overs) | result = India won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Dr. Y.S. Rajashekhara Reddy ACA-VDCA Cricket Stadium, Visakhapatnam | umpires =Billy Bowden (NZ) and Shavir Tarapore (Ind) | motm = Virat Kohli (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = ODI debuts: Saurabh Tiwary and Shikhar Dhawan (Ind); John Hastings and Mitchell Starc (Aus). }} 3rd ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Nehru Stadium, Fatorda, Margao | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Amiesh Saheba (Ind) | motm = | toss = }} Media coverage Television *India: NEO Cricket *India: Doordarshan (only ODI matches) *Australia: Fox Sports *United Kingdom and Ireland: Sky Sports *South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe: SuperSport *Canada: ATN CBN *United Arab Emirates: Arab Digital Distribution 2010 Category:International cricket competitions in 2010–11